dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1 Opening
The opening theme for Season 1 of Dynasty was first used in the third episode, "Guilt is for Insecure People". The music and style used is a mini-tribute to the original series. It was composed by Paul Leonard-Morgan as a shorter and modern version of the original song by Bill Conti. It is followed by a new opening sequence in the second season. Background Upon the series premiere, the song wasn't yet ready so showrunner Sallie Patrick decided to wait for the third episode, "Guilt is for Insecure People", which featured an 80's dance party as a wink to the original series. The original song was nearly three minutes long; Patrick says she was happy the CW gave her 15 seconds since many shows don’t even have title songs these days. “The original is so iconic and we wanted to pay tribute to it in some way,” Patrick said. “I love that anthemic quality of what Bill Conti did with that theme. It was so romantic. Paul found a way to adapt that trumpet and that piece he captured from original score and give it such swagger and a new context. Which generally is the theme of our reboot: giving it more attitude and swagger and energy than the original had at that point in time.” For Leonard-Morgan, who was a little boy when the original Dynasty aired, it was a “massive deal” to be able to compose a new theme song for the reboot the classic. “In your head, you picture these old themes and then you go back and listen, and it’s like, Oh, okay, not quite as I remember it. It was a lot slower,” Leonard-Morgan said. “The trumpet was lovely, but not totally what I want to do now. So my take on it was: bring it up to date. Layer the trumpet with other beats, speed it up, using the original recording as a sample in there. Suddenly you have the marriage of the old and new. It could be a lot more modern in the sense that you can get rid of the trumpet player, for example, but then you lose the essence of what made it in the first place.” “I remember when I was like 7 or 8 and we had to go to bed around 8:30, and Dynasty in the U.K. was between 8 and 9 so we always missed the last 10 minutes of it,” Leonard-Morgan said. “It was always a cliff-hanger — what happened? I would sneak downstairs and peer through the crack of the door so my parents wouldn’t know I was watching. You get tingles up your spine.” Appearances Season 1 (12/22) The opening credits sequence is only used in some episodes : * Guilt is for Insecure People * Private as a Circus * Company Slut * I Exist Only For Me * A Taste of Your Own Medicine * Promises You Can't Keep * Nothing But Trouble * Our Turn Now * Poor Little Rich Girl * Don't Con A Con Artist * Trashy Little Tramp *Dead Scratch Category:Backstage Category:Music Category:Dynasty TV Series Category:Appears in Season 1